Łakom
Łakom — Jedna z głównych postaci w serialu, ma 226 księżycowych lat. Pracuje w galerii, znajdującej się w Centrum Powitań. Z głównej szóstki na księżycu pojawiła się jako pierwsza, mając zaledwie 14 lat. Choruje na ostrą białaczkę szpikową. W serialu odgrywa rolę tej głupiej i zabawnej, choć prezentuje także wiele innych, niepowiązanych ze sobą cech. Teoretycznie jest wzorowana na użytkowniczce Sarnna, jednak podobieństwo między nimi jest zachowane w niewielkim stopniuAlbowiem ŁakomWacom nie jest taka zajebista jak WacomŁakom. Historia Łakom urodziła się w zachodnio-południowej części Polski, należącej niegdyś do Niemiec, chociaż jej ród wywodzi się z Czech. W młodych latach miała mleczną cerę, jednak w wyniku choroby, w okresie dojrzewania jej skóra nabrała nienaturalny biały kolor. W skutek tego w gimbazie gimnazjum była odrzucana przez rówieśników, przez co zawsze była sama, a owe czasy wspomina jako najtragiczniejsze. Pomimo krytycznego rozrostu nowotworowego prekursorów komórek krwi i nieregularnej liczby leukocytów, Łakom nie przejawiała żadnych objawów choroby, a jedyną zmianą wywołaną przez białaczkę był tylko kolor skóry. Jako, że zachowanie jej organizmu było nietypowe dla dotychczasowej wiedzy medycznej, postanowiono przeprowadzić na Łakom serię różnych badań. Jednak było to niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę zasoby finansowe lekarzy. Postanowiono udać się do Trollestii, w celu wybłagania o dofinansowanie. Gdy odwieziono Łakom do pałacu, nastąpił zwrot wydarzeń, ponieważ Trollestia uznała kolor skóry Łakom za obraźliwy. Wtedy w swoim klasycznym stylu wygnała ją na księżyc. thumb|left|Reakcja Łakom na wiadomość o banicji. Kiedy Łakom dotarła na miejsce, społeczeństwo nie było jeszcze ukształtowane. Panował wyraźny podział na Bizony oraz ludzi. Pomogła ona doprowadzić do paktu pokojowego miedzy obiema stronami. Łakom jest także pomysłodawczynią Centra Powitań, mimo to nie obejmuje tam żadnej ważnej funkcji, tylko zajmuje się malowaniem oraz powierzchownym dbaniem o galerię. Aktualnie żyje jej się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. No w końcu w takim zajebistym cyrku mając tak wspaniałych przyjaciół oraz tępe bizony o jakimś dziwnym levelu rasizmu XD będąc akceptowanym przez mieszkańców księżyca, którzy ulubowali sobie jej kolor skóry, nie można narzekać. Wygląd thumb|100px|Łakom w sukni wieczorowej, z odcinka "I wtedy było ich mniej". Łakom jest średniego wzrostu szczupłą kobietką z szeroką miednicą i dużym biustem. Jest prawie najniższa ze wszystkich głównych bohaterów (oraz po Wielkim Twiście najniższa), przez co początkowo nabijano się z niej, że jest karłem. Łakom jednak szybko doszła do wniosku, że czadowo jest być malutką i żarty przyjaciół już nie były takie udanez życia wzięte. Skórę ma koloru białego wpadającego lekko w szary. Ma sztywne blond włosy, sięgające do tyłkapararara, obcięłam za ramiona ;-;. Kłamczuszek , które są odporne na stylizację. Jej twarz nie jest szczególnie piękna, jednak nie można też powiedzieć, że dziewczyna jest brzydka. Mimo to, nadal do tych "pospolitych" się nie zalicza. Łakom lubi ubrać się czasem w sukienki podkreślająceszczerze, we wszystkich wyglądam jak hipopotam, nioch... jej sylwetkę oraz buty na obcasie(kiedy chce dorównać wzrostem choćby Rani ;-;), jednak na co dzień preferuje dżinsy, koszulki i sandały na niskim koturnie, ewentualnie trampki. Osobowość Sprzeczność w cechachw sumie umiem znaleźć umiar w zachowaniu, przynajmniej tak sądzę..... Łakom jest osobą, która bardzo ostro waha się w swoich zachowaniach. Z jednej strony jest potulna i miła, uważa, że nie skrzywdziłaby muchy, innego dnia podpala czyiś dom dla hecy. Choć uważa się za przyjacielską i chce mieć w każdym przyjaciela, to miewa ochotę aby zadać ból komuś, kogo nie lubi a ten ktoś lubi ją. I w takim wypadku powinna się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, no nie? Raz zdarza się być nerwowa i wybuchowa, raz jest najspokojniejsza ze wszystkich. Pomimo ciągłego podkreślania, że jest głupia, w niektórych odcinkach uspokaja przyjaciół, podając rzeczowe argumenty (co też pokazuje, że wcale nie jest taka 'nieodpowiedzialna', bo jednak próbuje zadbać o wszystko i uporządkować sytuację). Największym odskokiem od kanonu było wydarzenie, kiedy Łakom przegadała Sutofię, i to w poważnym problemie, który nie miał prawa być zrozumiany przez nią. Wynika to z kiepskiego dopracowania tej postaci, i walenia różnych zachowań, zależnie od humoru scenarzystówtak, ja. Prawda może być taka, że Łakom ma chujowo nieregularny okres, przez co wychodzą takie głupoty tu nic nie pisze. Nerwowość Łakom jest z natury bardzo pogodną i spokojną osobą, jednak ma problemy z nerwami. Nie wybucha płaczem ani nie krzyczy na całe gardło, ale ma masochistyczne odruchy. Najczęściej pod napływem nerwów wydrapuje sobie skórę z czaszki, bądź boleśnie wbija paznokcie. Czasem wgryza się sobie w rękę. Twierdzi, że owe czynności powstrzymują ją od zrobienia krzywdy komuś innemu, czego skutki mogły by być gorsze, niż ślady na ręce czy głowie. Są jednak chwile, kiedy ogarnia ją prawdziwa, nieokrzesana furia, kiedy Łakom ma ochotę wszystko zniszczyć i wszystkich zabić. A dzieje się tak, kiedy po kilku godzinach malowania, niefortunnie traci swoje dzieło sztuki.Kurwa mac, rysowałam sobie z 10 różnych zajebistych pegazów, w tym te z ttm, rysiałam to kurwa 5 godzin i nagle kurwa mac jebany ps postanowił się zaciąc ni z dupy ni z pietruchy. Kurwa, mam ochotę połamac tablet. Hipokryzja Łakom ma tendencje do mówienia jednego, robienia drugiego. Jest święcie przekonana, że jest osobą tolerancyjną, jednak sama pilnuje hierarchii panującej na księżycu i traktuje innych jak podgatunki. W wielu odcinkach widać, że czarnoskóre osoby ją obrzydzają (pomimo tego, że sama domaga się dla nich lepszych praw). Ogólnie poglądy rzadko pokrywają się z tym co robi w rzeczywistości. Ciągle zdarza się, że Łakom przeczy sama sobie, przedstawiając wiele wersji różnych wydarzeń. Prawda jest taka, że z jej małym móżdżkiem, ma problemy z zapamiętywaniem tego co mówiła.Ale nie przeszkadza jej to pamiętać co Sutofia powiedziała kilka miesięcy temu (przyp. Sudovii) Przyjaciele nieustannie wypominają jej, że parę dni temu twierdziła coś innego, przez co Łakom jest głupio i zaczyna zmyślać w ramach obrony. A propos tolerancji... Łakom mówi, że toleruje prawie że wszystko. Tak na prawdę szczerą tolerancją darzy głównie homoseksualistów ciekawe dlaczego. Do czarnych osób nic nie ma, uważa, że zasługują na wyższe miejsce w hierarchii, nawet by jednego dotknęła, ale nic więcej. Jeśli chodzi o inne wyznania - nie stanowią dla niej problemu. Jako, że sama nie ma określonej wiary, nie dba o to w co inni wierzą po prostu ma to gdzieś, w związku z czym też jedyna nie ma nic do żydów. Jedyne, do czego otwarcie się przyznaje, że nie toleruje i nie ma zamiaru tolerować, jest muzykahahahah hip hopowa oraz teraźniejszy pop. No i jeszcze nie lubi rudego. A tak to toleruje resztę. Elokwencja thumb|Łakom w szkole.Bądź jej brak. Łakom jest typową blondynką, albowiem rzadko zdarza się jej myśleć nad tym co mówi, przez co często powstają różne konflikty. Jednak kiedy myśli, też nie jest idealnie, ponieważ idzie jej to bardzo wolno. Stara się nie podejmować żadnych ważnych decyzji czy wyrażać własnego zdania, co często prowadzi do zdenerwowania pozostałych bohaterów. Jednak jest jedna rzecz, która daje jej przewagę nad innymi. Łakom umie robić słoniki z papieru. Konfliktowość Łakom jest z charakteru przyjacielska i nie lubi doprowadzać do kłótni, jednak nie wiedzieć czemu czasami wdaje się w głupawe konflikty z Sutofią, co chyba średnio świadczy o Sutofii, skoro kłóci się z osobą kilka razy głupszą. Mimo to zawsze łatwo umieją poradzić sobie ze sporami. Lenistwo Jeśli chodzi o tą cechę, to Łakom bije w niej wszystkich na głowę. Potrafi czasem grzać dupę cały dzień przed komputerem bądź telewizorem. Mimo sterty obowiązków do wykonania, leży po parę godzin bezczynie i w końcu nie robi żadnych z nich. Ów beznadziejny stan tłumaczy tym, że ma depresję i nie ma siły na robienie czegokolwiek, jednak do zabawy i imprez jest pierwsza w kolejce. Najbardziej denerwujące z jej strony jest to, że potrafi narzekać, że się nudzi, choć ma do wykonania jakieś zamówienie, ewentualnie robotę, od której zależy jej przyszłość. Przyjacielskośćtak na prawdę nie jestem przyjacielska, ni w chuj umiem zawierac nowe kontakty Dziewczyna posiada cechy prawdziwego przyjaciela, co oznacza,że wie kiedy nie nabijać się perfidnie z innych, że umie się zachować w stosunku do drugiej osoby jak należy, kiedy ta ma problem. Jest godna zaufania(o ile nikt nie karze jej nic robić) oraz nie brak jej szacunku do innych. Także chętnie zawiera nowe przyjaźnie co z reguły kończy się fiaskiem . Łakom głównie stara się dbać o te wszystkie pozostałe. Najwięcej skacze wokół robi dla swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, organizując im różnorakie wycieczki, imprezy czy kameralne posiadówkirolady dwie, macie robić co chcę ;-;. Przyjaciele z reguły mają gdzieś wszelkie starania Łakom, co nie przeszkadza jej w dalszych działaniach. Nieodpowiedzialność Kiedy ma do wykonania naprawdę ważne zadanie, ale jej się nie chce nie ma jak go wykonać, to je ignoruje. Często też w obliczu różnych misji wpada na głupie pomysły i wszystko psuje. Innymi słowy - nie dba o nic, o co trzeba. No chyba, że jej zależy. W odcinku "pfpfpfp", kiedy Łakom ma zając się dostawą żywności na księżyc, zamiast przesortować, zjada ją. Dziecinność Pomimo ponad 220 lat, Łakom jest bardzo dziecinna. Uwielbia gadać głupoty, jak to dzieci czasem pierdolą, oglądać bajki i bawić się w debilne zabawy. Nie umie sama załatwiać spraw urzędowych oraz tego typu podobnych. Oczywiście umie zachować się jak na jej wiek przystało, ale przy swoich tego nie robi. Za dziecinnością idzie także spora płaczliwość oraz wrażliwość. Łakom nie ma zwyczaju płakać, kiedy ktoś ją uderzy, czy też się sparzy, ale jest bardzo wrażliwa psychicznie. Za każdym razem kiedy zostanie poważnie zraniona lub coś jej nie wyjdzie, wybucha płaczem i ucieka. Nie lubi też gdy ktoś ją opieprza i to w dosyć nieprzyjemny sposób, ewentualnie kiedy ona próbuje coś udowodnić i obrywa stwierdzeniem, że "sama nie wie co mówi". Czasem bezsilność oraz płytkie przemyślenia doprowadzają ją do stanu załamania, że jest taka głupia, przez co znów płacze. Przykład wybuchu pojawia się w odcinku Grunt to zgranie, kiedy to Łakom chce zorganizować wycieczkę dla przyjaciół, ale kończy się na tym, że wszyscy ją olewają, więc zamyka się w pokoju i płacze. Jeśli zaś chodzi o wrażliwość, Łakom bardzo łatwo potrafi się zrazić do pewnych rzeczy na jakiś czas. Raz pewna banitka zhejtowała ją w Centrum Powitań, stwierdzając, że Łakom wywyższa się nad pomocnikami, którzy nie potrafią malować, a sama uważa się za królową od pędzli, przy okazji jej prace są kiepskie. Łakom udało się odpowiedzieć kulturalnie na jej hejty, jednak potem było jej tak przykro, że postanowiła zarzucić malowanie na zawsze. Z dołka wyciągnęli ją jednak jej przyjaciele, zaprzeczając potem w rozmowie z hejterką każdemu argumentowi, który podała. Empatia Bądź...jak to nazwać. Łakom prezentuje skrajne zachowania jeśli chodzi o empatię. Ogólnie jeśli kogoś nie zna, nie dba o krzywdy, które są wyrządzone danej osobie. Nie robi nic w związku z tym i nawet gdyby mogła, to pewnie nie ruszyłaby palcem. Jeśli kogoś nie lubi, a widzi, że osoba ma problemy, to tylko wyczekuje aż wszystko się jej zawali na głowę. Ból wroga sprawia Łakom prawdziwą radochę, czasami nawet sama dąży do tego by zadać ów ból. Przykład tego zachowania pojawia się w różnych odcinkach, w jednym z nich Łakom dowiaduje się, że pewna denerwująca osóbka której Łakom i tak po prostu kufa nie zna zapomina zabrać ze sobą pieniędzy, aby wypłacić sobie życie. Łakom zajada żelki i ogląda. Prawdziwą empatię wykazuje jednak kiedy jakaś bliska osoba ma problem. Kiedy to ból fizyczny się przytrafi, Łakom ma wrażenie, że pulsuje jej całe ciało. Zaś kiedy psychiczny, Łakom potrafi się rozpłakać. Wie przynajmniej, że dobre samopoczucie przyjaciół jest dla niej bardzo ważne, albowiem kocha ich uśmiech i szczęście come on everypony, smile, smile, smile.... Jakieś pozytywne cechy Łakom jest urocza. No i czasem zabawna. Uzdolnienia Rysowanie thumb|Portret Księżyca namalowany przez Łakom.Początki jej rysowania miały miejsce na ścianie w sypialni jej rodziców, kiedy była mała. Zamalowując pokój, rodzice od razu wiedzieli, że Łakom ma talent. Często zamykano ją w pokoju z paczką kredek oraz tuzinem kartek, aby nie przeszkadzała mogła się szkolić. Rezultaty były pozytywne, albowiem technika Łakom polepszała się z roku na rok. Łakom zasmakowała także w malowaniu, co zdobyło więcej fanów na księżycu. Na dzień dzisiejszy jej specjalnością są farbyszczerze to nienawidzę farb, nienawidzę płótna, ani tej "prawdziwej" według wielu sztuki. Specjalizuje się głównie w malowaniu ludzi oraz zwierząt, obrazy częściej są realistyczne, ale także zdarzają się abstrakcyjne. Łakom uwielbia pokazywać wszystkim przyjaciołom swoje obrazy oraz zawsze oczekuje, że je skomentują jakoś pozytywnie. Pomimo iż wie, że są genialne, to wymaga od innych pochwał. Najczęściej pokazuje swoje dzieła Rani, ponieważ ta umie najlepiej wychwalić. Jeśli chodzi o obrazy o odrobinę brzydszej treści, to nie lubi pokazywać ich nikomu. Niestety raz Rani dręczyła;-; uprosiła Łakom aby ta pokazała jej choć jeden obraz z prywatnej pracowni. Łakom powtarzała, że Rani nie chce raczej tego widzieć, ale w końcu się zgodziła. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Rani nie pochwaliła Łakom sexi Nathan, nanana;-;. W późniejszych odcinkach Łakom, zmieniając nieustannie style w celu rozwijania się, stopniowo traci wiarę w swoje obrazy. Dochodzi to tego, że przez długi okres żaden obraz nie może jej wyjść. Łakom chce zarzucić swoją pasję, jednak nie może przestać, bo chce malować dalej. Pewnego dnia, przeglądając stare prace, tchnie ją na obraz wykonany jednym z już wypróbowanych stylów. Po namalowaniu jednego tak podskakuje jej humor, że na nowo mogłaby tylko malować i malować. Nie przestaje jednak ćwiczyć nowo poznanych stylów, jednak już te sprawdzone idą jej najlepiej. Śpiewanie Informacja o umiłowaniu Łakom do śpiewania pojawia się dopiero w drugim sezonie. Kiedy Łakom dowiaduje się o możliwości rywalizacji z kapelą Bizonów, od razu wpada z innymi w radosny szał. Mobilizuje grupę do utworzenia własnej bandy. Jednak cały entuzjazm umiera, kiedy okazuje się, że nikt nie ma talentu muzycznego, a na miłowaniu się kończy. Odcinek ten jest sprzeczny z ogólnym kanonem, ponieważ często pojawiają się piosenki, w których wszyscy bohaterowie często dają występ, a w tym Łakom. Piosenki śpiewane przez nią z reguły są w disneyowskim stylu, jednak sama Łakom jest zainteresowana cięższą muzyką, jaką jest metal bądź hard rock. Francuski Łakom jest jedyną osobą, która operuje tym językiem. Okazał się on przydatny tylko raz, podczas inwazji na księżyc. W drugim sezonie ma zwyczaj sprzeczać się z Peptyd po francuskuhaha. Inglisz Już nie patrząc na to, że ów język jest umiany przez prawie każdego i to prawie doskonale, Łakom uważa, że to ona jest w nim najlepsza. Tak na prawdę jej wymowa jest fatalna, mówi niewyraźnie, za szybko i ciągle się przejęzycza i myli czasy. She don't know does doesn't kno know how to deos it do it. Pomimo jednak częstych błędów, nie ma większego problemu z tym językiem i umie się dogadać. A szczerze ten podpunkt jest gópi, każdy umje inglisz, what's the point. Komunikatywność thumb|left|Zapoznanie Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks z Łakom..Łakom nie ma problemu z nawiązywaniem nowych kontaktów. W Pilocie widzimy jak bez żadnych trudności zaczepia Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks oraz, że wykazuje pełną swobodę słownictwa i zachowania w jej towarzystwie. Kiedy poznaje Peptyd, początkowo też zachowuje za dużo swobody, przez co zraża dziewczynę do siebie, a ciągłym napastowaniem jej, doprowadza do strzelenia sobie w łeb. No i kiedy się zgubi z przyjaciółmi, pyta innych o drogę. Łakom ma także spory talent z dogadywaniem się z obcokrajowcami. Pomimo, że nie zna ich języka, potrafi ustalić niemalże wszystko zwłaszcza po wódce, hły hły hłyżartuję, w polsce mój pijany niemiec mnie wkurzał ;-; . Matematyka Pomimo wrodzonej głupoty, Łakom zaskakująco dobrze radzi sobie z cyferkami. W odcinku "Powrót do szkoły", kiedy dowiedziawszy się, że nie ma szans na zdanie, widzi Sutofię, która nie może się uporać z obliczeniami za ile ma autobus. Łakom bez zastanowienia podaje czas, który okazuje się prawidłowy. Przyjaciółka poddaje ją dzikiej maturze rozszerzonej z matematyki. Łakom zdaje ją na 100%. Gotowanie W serialu nigdy nie padło stwierdzenie, że Łakom potrafi dobrze gotować, jednak często grzebie coś w kuchni, bądź częstuje innych swoimi przysmakami. W jednym z odcinków przynosi przyjaciołom ciasteczka, na co oni reagują wykrzyknięciem "yay". Zaś w innym, Łakom mówi przyjaciołom, że nie może wyjść, ponieważ piecze kosmicznego kurczaka ze szpinakiem. Obiady robi sobie zawsze sama, do restauracji chodzi tylko po to aby napić się miętowej latte i dać zarobić Rani. Mimo to, kiedy usłyszała o konkursie gotowania, w odcinku "Szef Kuchni poleca", w ogóle się tym nie zainteresowała (gdyż napawała ją obrzydzeniem perspektywa zjedzenia człowieka, gdy tylko dowiedziała się o tym od Sutofii Rudego). Relacje z main6 7? głównymi bohaterami thumb|"HAHAHA, GŁOWA"Jako, że Łakom jest z natury urocza i przyjacielska, to z każdym z main6 ma dobre stosunki. Możliwe, że najlepiej dogaduje się z Ranidziwiętnaścieiksiks, a w sumie śmiecha. Często mamy do czynienia z sytuacjami, w których Łakom i Rani wymieniają pojedyncze, nic nie znaczące słowa a następnie leją z tego. Często ze sobą piszą na kompie albo smsują o głupotach po nocach SPAM nanana xD. Tylko raz doszło między nimi do sporu, co wywołało masowy mord. Rozmowy z Marysią też rzadko okazują się być sensowne, albowiem Maryśka nie ma zwyczaju mówić do rzeczy. Tak czy siak obie dziewczyny bardzo się lubią i łatwo znajdują wspólny język zwłaszcza po joincie. Inaczej sytuacja wygląda z Sutofią, która mądra i dojrzała z natury, nie widzi sensu w śmianiu się przykładowo z cudzej twarzy. W rozmowach z nią, Łakom musi stanąć na wyżynach swojego intelektu ale nie ważne, bo i tak pierdoli głupoty. Pomimo różnic w zachowaniu oraz pozornym braku wspólnego języka, Łakom jest jedyną osobą, której Sutofia się zwierza. Jeśli chodzi o Peptyd, początkowo stosunki obu dziewczyn nie były najlepsze. Peptyd bardzo denerwowało nachalstwo Łakom oraz ciągłe dopraszanie się o zostanie SUPER BFFs wymyślam to, wiem, że wyglądało to kompletnie inaczej. Ale teraz dopasowuję sytuację do Łakom, nie Wacom. No chyba, że Pepe inaczej obmyśli swój pierffszy odc :3. W późniejszych odc ich relacje są znacznie lepsze, okazuje się że bohaterki mają podobne chamskie;-;poczucie humoru. No i obie bardzo lubią się wyzywać darmozjad ;-;. W serialu najbardziej zaniedbana pozostaje relacja Łakom z Matridużeiksem oraz Frankiem. Powiedziane jest, że przyjaźni się z każdym, pokazane, że nie ma problemów z zagadywaniem oraz przemawianiem do rozsądku ha, jednak docelowego ujęcia stosunków owych postaci nie ma pokazanego. Oczywiście Maksowi udało się raz zaciągnąć ją do łóżka, jednak nie przyniosło to pozytywnych wspomnień albowiem Łakom się rozpłakała, że... oh wait, to do preferencji seksualnych. Preferencje seksualne Łakom na pierwszy rzut oka nie przypomina osoby z zaburzeniami seksualnymi, a także stara się nikomu nic nie mówić na ten temat. Jednak prawda jest taka, że to popierdolona zboczenica drobna fetyszystka. Głównym bodźcem seksualnym dla niej są jej własne obrazy przedstawiające.....orgię kilkunastu mężczyzn oraz jednego biednego chłopaczka, który pojawia się na każdym obrazie. Najdziwniejsze w Łakom jest to, że pełną satysfakcję czerpie z samego malowania i nie musi nic więcej robić. W sprawach wymagających kontaktu z drugą osobą jest bardzo nieśmiała, właściwie ucieka przed tym i nie chce do tego dopuścić. Powodem owego zachowania jest pewna bariera psychiczna, która powstrzymuje ją przed wyobrażeniem kobiety w łóżku. W związku z czym pozostaje do drugiego sezonu dziewicą. Swoją cnotę traci niestety ;-; z Matridużeiksem, który polując na dosłownie każdą laską na księżycu po rozstaniu z Sutofią, w końcu doczekał się dorwania jednej z pierwszych banitek. Liczył, że tak długo ścigana, będzie doskonałym deserkiem. Przeliczył się jednak trochę, bo Łakom rozpłakała się w połowie i uciekła. Uznała wtedy, że już nigdy nie tknie się faceta co ja pierdolę, jednak owe postanowienie na dłużą metę się nie sprawdziło. Przez jakiś czas uważała się za aseksualną. Koleżanki wpadły na genialny pomysł, aby wmówić Łakom, że jest les. I pomimo, iż nigdy nie wykazała zainteresowania swoją płcią oraz powtarzała wiele razy, że kobiety ja obrzydzają, nikt się tym nie przejął. Czasem Łakom odnosi dziwne wrażenie, że im zależy, aby była homo, ale mniejsza z tym. Ciekawostki * thumb|right|335px|Dosyć wczesny rysunek, bardzo niedoskonały, jak widać. Wygląd Łakom jest wzorowany na mieszance Pinkie Pie ze starszej generacji serialu My Little Pony, czyli Surprise oraz Pinkameny Diane Pie. *Początkowo Łakom miała mieć taki sam charakter jak Pinkie Pie, jednak autorka wahała się czy nie znormalizować i nie upodobnić do siebie postaci. W końcu częściowo zachowano temperament Pinkie Pie. *Łakom nie ma żadnych typowych dla niej powiedzonek, ponieważ za każdym razem kiedy jakieś wymyśla, wszyscy je kradną. *Łakom ma pewien tik, który polega na tym, że co jakiś czas przekręca głowę tak, że strzela jej kark. Wszystkich tym z reguły straszy ewentualnie obrzydza. *Nauczyła Rani pić Finlandię. *Sutofia nauczyła ją mieć do wszystkiego lesbijskie skojarzenia. *Męczy się, kiedy ma podnieść chusteczkę. *To ona zapoczątkowała modę na plucie. *Wiele osób uważa, że Łakom się wywyższa, choć sama tego unika. Cytaty Uwagi Galeria Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Główne postaci